Une troisième vie pour Bree
by Syrene-T
Summary: Bree Tanner. Une pauvre gosse, qui aura toujours subi. Mais supposons qu'à la fin de la bataille contre les nouveau-nés de Seattle, la famille Cullen ait obtenu gain de cause à son sujet.


**Voici la réponse au sortilège d'EmilieKalin dans le cadre du challenge : « Un bonbon ou un sort ». Le défi était simple : écrire un OS sur le fandom de** _ **Twilight**_ **.**

 **Pour info, les parties en italique sont tirées du livre.**

 **0000000000000000**

 _\- Félix ! a appelé Jane sur un ton décontracté._

 _\- Un instant ! a protesté celui qui lisait dans les esprits._

 _Il s'est rapidement adressé à Carlisle :_

 _\- Nous pourrions expliquer les règles à cette jeune fille. Elle paraît prête à apprendre. Elle ignorait ce dans quoi on l'entraînait._

 _\- Nous sommes tout disposés à prendre Bree en charge, a aussitôt renchéri Carlisle en contemplant Jane._

 _Cette dernière a semblé hésiter à croire qu'il plaisantait et que, si tel était le cas, ils étaient plus drôles que ce à quoi elle s'attendait de leur part. Quant à moi, j'ai été touchée au plus profond de moi. Ces vampires ne me connaissaient pas, pourtant ils s'étaient mis dans une situation périlleuse pour moi._

 _\- Nous ne tolérons aucune exception, a décrété Jane, et nous ne donnons pas de deuxième chance non plus. Cela nuirait à notre réputation._

Je savais que mon heure était venue. J'espérai seulement que ça irait vite.

Au même instant, Esmé à fait carrément un pas en avant et s'est postée devant Jane.

\- Quelle deuxième chance ? a-t-elle demandé de sa voix douce. Cette petite n'a encore eu aucune chance. Victoria l'a créée pour nous attaquer sans se soucier de ce qu'elle deviendrait ensuite. Elle en a fait de la chair à canon, un pion parmi les autres, qu'il lui était aisé de sacrifier, ceci dans l'unique but de tuer Bella. Vous pouvez lui accorder au moins UNE chance, il me semble.

J'étais pétrifiée. Cette femme semblait si douce et si désarmée, presque effacée, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle se dressait devant la missionnaire de mort avec une telle décontraction, juste pour moi. Le temps a paru s'arrêter.

Les yeux de Jane étincelaient de fureur et le garçon blond-roux a soudain poussé un grognement assourdissant en faisant un pas en avant. Ses yeux, durs comme le silex, étaient rivés sur Jane et ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents blanches. Comme un seul homme, tout le clan des Yeux-Jaunes a fait un pas en avant, resserrant les rangs.

Je compris que Jane avait été à un cheveu d'utiliser son horrible pouvoir contre Esmé. Quelque chose se tordit dans mon ventre de pierre et des pensées confuses envahirent mon esprit. Jane vibrait de fureur. Un des autres Manteaux-Gris lui effleura légèrement l'épaule, presque avec révérence.

\- Aro n'aimerait pas ça, chuchota-t-il si bas que je l'entendis à peine.

Jane se tourna vers lui avec la vivacité d'un serpent qui frappe et son regard incandescent parut pouvoir le réduire en cendres. L'homme se tassa aussitôt sur lui-même. Je ne respirais plus. Cela ne me gênait d'ailleurs nullement.

Le garçon qui lisait les pensées reprit la parole, d'une voix dangereusement basse :

\- Ne t'avise pas de toucher à Esmé, Jane, fit-il.

Chacun de ses mots contenait une menace.

\- Aucun d'entre nous ne veut la guerre, mais n'exagère pas.

Encore une fois il parlait pour son clan, c'était évident. Les Manteaux-gris, eux, voulaient manifestement en découdre. Et comme je savais qu'ils souhaitaient la perte des Yeux-Jaunes, j'ai vraiment eu très peur. Je voulus parler, mais ma langue était pétrifiée. Même mon cerveau était comme gelé, incapable d'une pensée cohérente. Je regardais Esmé et Jane et je me disais que je ne pourrais supporter de voir cette femme adorable se tordre de souffrance dans les flammes invisibles qui m'avaient dévorée un moment plus tôt. Je songeai à la douleur de Carlisle s'il devait assister à cela. Je pensai à bien des choses et cependant mes pensées étaient un maelstrom tourbillonnant d'images et surtout de sensations si fugitives que je n'arrivais à en fixer aucune.

Jane hésitait. Elle était manifestement déchirée entre deux pulsions contradictoires. Moi, je ne respirais toujours pas. Finalement, la petite femelle Manteau-Gris a jeté, et sa voix a fait le bruit de la roche en fusion brutalement aspergée d'eau froide, tandis que ses yeux brasillaient des mille feux de l'enfer :

\- Parfait ! Occupez-vous d'elle ! Mais vous répondrez de chacun de ses actes.

Puis elle a tourné les talons si vivement que son grand manteau a claqué comme un fouet. J'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle aurait adoré un affrontement mais quelque chose, peut-être la mention de ce mystérieux « Aro » l'avait retenue. J'avais peine à le croire. Ils s'en allaient ? Ils s'en allaient ! En me laissant en vie ? J'avais déjà fait mes adieux à l'existence. Sans grand regret, il faut l'admettre, étant donné qu'elle ne m'avait jamais été très douce, que ce soit avant ou après ma transformation.

Les Manteaux-Gris ayant disparu comme ils étaient apparus derrière les volutes de fumée violette, j'ai regardé mes nouveaux maîtres. Certains m'intimidaient fortement, comme le blond nommé Jasper ou l'armoire à glace aux cheveux noirs, et pourtant, tout en restant sur mes gardes, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver ma méfiance habituelle envers mes semblables. Jasper aurait pu facilement me tuer pendant que nous sortions du sous-bois, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, même s'il en avait eu envie. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être retournée par l'attitude de Carlisle et de sa compagne, ainsi que par celle de celui qui lisait les pensées. Les deux mâles avaient épargné ma vie et plaidé pour moi. La femme avait risqué son existence pour me protéger. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de quelqu'un qui dans mon court passé avait fait un geste pour moi, tandis que ces étrangers…. Je me suis aussitôt juré de tout faire en retour pour ne pas les décevoir et leur faire regretter leur geste.

\- Allons, lève-toi, Bree, m'a dit Carlisle. Nous devons rentrer.

Je me suis levée mais n'ai pu retenir une grimace lorsqu'une nouvelle fois la brise a rabattu vers moi l'odeur de l'humaine. J'ai serré les dents de toutes mes forces. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce clan s'encombrait de cette créature et ma gorge était en feu. Mais je ne voulais pas céder. Je crus gémir de frustration mais je me suis entêtée, m'efforçant de ne pas respirer et de ne pas regarder cette fille.

\- Tu as raison, Edward, a dit Carlisle, elle est manifestement prête à apprendre.

J'ai jeté un rapide regard de biais vers lui. Il parlait au garçon blond-roux qui lisait les pensées et j'ai été heureuse de connaître son prénom. J'en connaissais cinq à présent : Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Alice et Edward. Plus l'humaine domestique qui se nommait Bella.

\- Partez devant, a ajouté Carlisle pour Edward. Ce sera plus facile pour elle.

Edward a acquiescé. Puis il s'est légèrement détourné de la fille et l'a prise sur son dos. J'ai trouvé ça amusant mais très étonnant en même temps. Ensuite il est parti en courant et a disparu en quelques secondes, emportant la nommée Bella. C'était drôle et déroutant. Néanmoins, je me suis sentie tout de suite mieux.

\- Suis-nous, Bree, a repris Carlisle. Nous allons t'emmener chez nous et là nous pourrons discuter.

J'ai fait un signe affirmatif, prête à faire tout ce qu'il voudrait tant j'éprouvais de la gratitude envers son clan et lui, quand un souvenir me frappa :

\- Un ami m'attend à Vancouver, ai-je émis timidement. Il m'attendra seulement aujourd'hui. J'aurais voulu lui dire….

Je les vis tous devenir graves et je frémis malgré moi, consciente d'avoir enfreint une règle. J'inhalai profondément en me demandant s'ils allaient me punir, et si oui comment ils le feraient. L'un d'entre eux avait peut-être le même genre de talent que Jane, pour ce que j'en savais.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes, Bree, a dit Carlisle, que les Volturis nous ont rendus responsables de toi et de tes actes. Nous ne voulons pas te garder prisonnière, au contraire, mais tu es si jeune…. Quel âge as-tu ? Non, je veux dire, depuis combien de temps as-tu été créée ?

\- Un peu plus de trois mois, répondis-je franchement.

Il soupira.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, si jeune ! Tu as déjà un certain contrôle sur toi-même, je le reconnais, mais comment être sûr que tu ne te laisseras pas aller à ta soif de sang au premier humain rencontré, quelles que soient les circonstances ?

\- On m'a appris à ne chasser que la nuit et juste la lie de l'humanité, pour ne pas occasionner de recherches, répondis-je timidement.

Je n'étais pas très sûre qu'il soit prudent de paraître insister et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu fâcher Carlisle. Je réfléchis rapidement et ajoutai en toute sincérité :

\- Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous quitter. Je me sens en sécurité avec vous et je vous suis très reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'aimerais apprendre avec vous. Et je sais…

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Moi qui parlais si rarement et cherchais toujours à ne pas attirer l'attention, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

\- … je sais que les Manteaux-Gris auraient voulu vous voir morts. Je les ai entendus, avec….

Soudain, un spasme de douleur me secoua tout entière. J'eus la conviction que si j'avais encore été humaine j'aurais éclatée en sanglots.

\- Riley et Elle ont tué Diégo, dis-je d'une voix altérée. Je voulais partir avec lui loin de la bande, mais ils l'ont tué !

\- Elle ? Qui ça "Elle" ? demanda Jasper.

Je me tournai vers lui.

\- Celle que vous appelez Victoria, répondis-je. Je ne connaissais pas son nom avant tout à l'heure. Riley disait seulement « Elle ». Elle… elle a torturé Diégo et l'a tué… elle l'a tué...

D'ordinaire j'étais très consciente de ce qui se passait près de moi et j'avais développé l'art de m'esquiver quand on m'approchait, mais soudain Esmé fut à mes côtés et m'entoura les épaules de son bras, sans que je me sois aperçu de son approche.

\- Ma pauvre petite, dit-elle d'une voix de profonde compassion. Ma pauvre enfant, que t'a-t-on déjà fait subir, toute jeune que tu es ?

Je me suis trouvée bête pour répondre. Esmé ne savait-elle donc pas que le monde était ainsi ? Il faut toujours subir. Qu'on soit jeune ou qu'on soit vieux. Il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui vous oblige ou vous contraint. Et quand on devient un vampire, comme moi, alors on fait à son tour subir aux humains sa soif de sang. Ou pire que ça, ai-je songé en repensant à Raoul et certains autres membres de mon clan. De mon _ancien_ clan, ai-je aussitôt corrigé, et cette pensée m'a remplie d'allégresse.

\- Rentrons, a répété Carlisle. Nous parlerons à la maison.

Alice m'a souri.

\- Tout va bien se passer, a-t-elle dit de sa voix chantante.

Et j'eus la certitude que dans sa bouche, cette phrase toute simple avait une portée réelle. Cette fille avait un don, elle aussi.

Nous avons tous pris notre course. Je les suivais sans difficulté, avec cet étrange sentiment de sécurité qui ne me quittait pas.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à destination. J'ai tout de suite adoré cette maison blanche, si claire, avec ses panneaux vitrés partout.

\- Nous allons débarrasser une chambre, m'a dit Esmé, ainsi tu pourras t'y installer.

Je suis restée incertaine de ce que j'avais entendu jusqu'à ce qu'en deux temps trois mouvements une jolie pièce à l'étage, qui servait apparemment plus ou moins de débarras, soit entièrement vidée de ce qui y était remisé, exception faite des meubles.

\- S'ils ne te conviennent pas, dit Alice, il faudra le dire, on les changera. En tous cas, te voilà chez toi.

J'avais peine à y croire. Un endroit pour moi toute seule ? Où je pourrais m'isoler si j'en avais envie ? Mais qui étaient ces gens ? Ils ne comptaient donc pas me surveiller étroitement, de manière à être sûrs que je n'allais pas leur fausser compagnie ? Je n'en avais certes pas l'intention, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Un coup d'œil sur Alice me fit prendre conscience de ma sottise. Bien sûr. Si je voulais partir, Alice le saurait. Au même moment, un portable sonna. Carlisle plongea sa main dans sa poche. Mon ouïe acérée me permit d'entendre une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil :

\- Docteur Cullen ?

\- Oui.

Docteur ? Comme euh… comme un docteur, quoi ? C'était un vampire ! Comment aurait-il pu exercer des activités de _docteur_ ? Décidément ces gens étaient déroutants et moi de plus en plus perplexe. Qu'était donc devenu le monde que j'avais toujours connu ? Je n'aurais pas été plus paumée, me dis-je, si je m'étais retrouvée sur une autre planète. Carlisle s'était éloigné et je n'entendais plus que sa propre voix :

\- Oui… Je comprends. J'arrive tout de suite.

J'ai attrapé un bout de la réponse :

\- … vous attend à la frontière, ai-je entendu. On vous escortera. Mieux vaut ne pas...

La suite a été perdue pour moi. Carlisle a regardé Esmé :

\- C'était Sam Uley. Jacob est mal en point. Il a été blessé lors de l'affrontement. Etant donné la nature des blessures et sa faculté à...

Il s'est tu en me regardant puis il a conclu rapidement :

\- ... et sa nature particulière, ils ne peuvent pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ni faire venir un autre médecin. J'y vais.

Esmé a paru inquiète, Jared s'est interposé :

\- A la Push ? C'est de la folie ! Carlisle…

Carlisle m'a jeté un bref coup d'œil et j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il y avait derrière ces événements, ces mots, un mystère qu'il ne voulait pas que je connaisse.

\- Ils m'attendent, a-t-il répondu. C'est quand même Sam qui a appelé. La trêve est maintenue.

\- N'y va pas seul. Tu sais qu'Alice ne peut rien voir dès qu'il s'agit des…

Lui aussi m'a regardée avant de se taire.

\- Je ne risque rien.

Il s'est éloigné. Alice m'a entraînée vers ma nouvelle chambre en affectant de me demander si j'avais envie de quelque chose de particulier pour l'aménager à mon goût. Mais tandis qu'elle bavardait j'ai jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. J'ai vu une voiture démarrer. Carlisle était au volant et sur le siège passager il y avait une mallette noire. Exactement comme celles qu'utilisent les médecins. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Comme était-ce possible ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires de frontière, de trêve et de je ne sais quoi ? Jasper avait l'air de penser que le chef de son clan courait un danger. Et que signifiait l'allusion aux dons d'Alice ?

\- Je vais te faire visiter la maison, a dit cette dernière.

J'ai hoché pensivement la tête avant de la suivre. Il y avait tant de mystères ici ! A commencer par la présence parmi eux de cette fille, Bella. Pourtant, même si ma curiosité était fortement sollicitée, je continuais à me sentir en sûreté. Mieux, je commençais à trouver tout cela assez excitant.

\- Est-ce que Carlisle est vraiment docteur ? ai-je demandé.

Ma voix m'a paru assez fluette, un peu timide. C'est que je ne savais pas encore si j'avais le droit de poser des questions.

\- Oui, m'a répondu Alice. Il est médecin et exerce à l'hôpital de Forks.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal, ce qui nous permet de vivre au contact des humains. Mais nous allons t'expliquer tout cela en détail. Dès que nous aurons fini de visiter.

J'opinai en silence avant de la suivre. C'était le début de ma troisième vie. Et malgré le chagrin que j'éprouvais pour la perte de Diégo, je me suis surprise à éprouver de la curiosité quant à ce qu'elle me réservait. Il y avait des choses à apprendre et à découvrir ici, cela me stimulait. Dans un élan de grand optimisme, je me suis même demandé si mon existence n'allait pas enfin me donner l'impression qu'elle valait la peine d'être vécue.

 **FIN**


End file.
